Far Away
by SasuNaruIsMyLife19
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for five years and are ready to take the next step in their relationship. So what has stopped them from doing so? That would be Sasuke's work, in turn his father. With Sasuke so desperate to be acknowledged by his father, he hasn't noticed the cracks appearing. Naruto has had enough and forces Sasuke to make a decision. What will Sasuke choose?


**A/N: Hey everyone! :) So I just felt like writing this one-shot and I wanted to see what everyone thinks. Although it may turn into a two-shot, depending on what everyone's reaction is. If you want me to write a sequel I do have an idea in mind, but if it's good just the way it is then I'll leave it as is. Please please review and tell me what you think. I love that. Don't worry I'm still writing Destined To Be, I just needed a little rest from it that's all. :) I should start working on a new chapter in a couple of weeks. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. It's kind of angsty and sad but I felt like writing something like that. Begin reading!**

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE?!"

Sasuke stopped, halted by that voice. That voice which had called his name so many times before. It seemed to have a grip on him, bending him to follow and consent to its owners will. His voice was like no other, and it held the one thing Sasuke never heard when people spoke to him. Love. Even when he was screaming his guts out at Sasuke, Sasuke still couldn't help but listen to it. Though the words exchanged were hurtful, Sasuke could sense an underlying tone of love to them. It was a voice he reserved only for Sasuke. And every time he spoke in that penetrative tone, whatever façade Sasuke was trying to put on crumbled right before his eyes.

Sasuke didn't move. He didn't turn around. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, waiting for him to speak. Although Sasuke was hoping he wouldn't. He was unsure of just how much power that voice had over him, and that was frightening.

"I believe I asked you a question. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?"

His voice was deadly even, not loud and not quiet, but just vocal enough to send Sasuke the message he wasn't messing with him. Sasuke could hear shuffling in the room as he moved, taking slow, quiet steps. He heard his sneakers thud against the hard wooden floor with each deliberate step, as if taking all the time in the world to get there but at the same time racing up towards him. When did it get so quiet? He was never like this. The pauses and the short sentences were completely unalike his usually loud, non-stop talking. Sasuke used to always wish he would just shut up and not say anything, but now that he actually got what he wanted he wasn't so sure whether he liked it or not.

Suddenly the thudding noise stopped, and Sasuke could tell his eyes were on him, boring into his back .Those eyes. Eyes as blue as the summer sky, clear and bright and promising hope. So open and warm, inviting and enticing. They were eyes that could see through anything, piercing straight through Sasuke's cold exterior and straight into his heart. Whenever Sasuke was lying or had a problem, those eyes knew. Sasuke hated that, but he also loved it. Sasuke couldn't help but become captivated by them, gradually losing himself in the depths of their pure blue hue.

Sasuke suddenly had an urge to see those eyes, to see those eyes on him and only him. So he slowly turned himself around to face them.

"Naruto." Sasuke said flatly, meeting the other's eyes. There was no emotion, no underlying love in Sasuke's voice. Nothing to give away the torrent of emotions that were welling up inside him and crashing down all over his mind.

"Answer the question, bastard."

Naruto's voice was cold, not filled with the usual endearment he associated with calling Sasuke such a word and Sasuke felt something twinge in his chest uncomfortably. It wasn't like Sasuke cared anyway. It was a mere profanity. Besides he was called that by plenty of people, not just Naruto. It didn't mean anything. Not to him, and Sasuke assumed it didn't to Naruto either.

He stood about a metre away from Sasuke, arms crossed over his chest and an oddly serious look on his face. He really was beautiful. Although his features were scarred with three lines on each cheek, he was still beautiful. He always would be. Tanned skin, with a slim but strong physique, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was practically in a league of his own. Sure, there were people who were attractive. But there was only a rare few that were as beautiful on the inside as they were on the outside. Naruto was one of these people. And in Sasuke's eyes no one could ever compare to Naruto.

Sasuke stared at him, schooling his facial expression into one of total impassivity lest he let slip that he actually feels this as well, maybe even harder than Naruto. "I have nothing to say to you. I told you this would be happening months ago, and you accepted that."

Naruto pulled a fake smile onto his face and let out an emotionless laugh, shaking his head slightly. "I never would've agreed with it if I knew how long you were gonna be gone for. Three years Sasuke? Three fucking years! Haven't I waited long enough?" Gradually Naruto's calm demeanour began to crack, his voice rising with the anger reverberating inside him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, feeling his own temper rise. Only Naruto was capable of bringing out these long forgotten emotions in him. And a part of him wanted to thank Naruto for that. But he knew that would never happen, lest he lose his pride.

"Look this is a huge opportunity for me. My father said if I manage to salvage the market over in America I could get a promotion, and possibly become the CEO of the company one day. I can't ignore this." He saw that fake smile and heard that dry laugh again, and it made Sasuke even angrier. _Why is acting so blasé about this? Does he think it's some kind of joke?_

"It's always about your father, isn't it Sasuke? And if it's not about him then it's about Itachi. And in the case it's not about either of them, it's about you. When is it going to be my turn?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and didn't say anything, opting instead to avert his gaze from Naruto. He couldn't look into those eyes and lie. He was right. It always was about his father. Sasuke was desperate for his approval and for a chance to prove himself. To show him that he had what it took to manage something entirely on his own. Then he would see that Sasuke was just as talented as Itachi. Yes, Sasuke knew this was childish. He was a 23 year old man who was seeking praise from his distant and unresponsive father, who no matter what Sasuke did always found a way to tell Sasuke how to do it better. But it has been his goal ever since he was a boy, and he would be damned if he didn't achieve it.

Naruto let out another humourless laugh and shook his head, taking a seat at their dining table. "What was I thinking? I can't believe I fell for it again. You'd think I'd have learned by now, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes over to his lover, who was staring at the ground with a vacant expression. Sasuke sighed and walked over to him, getting closer and closer until they were a coin's worth apart. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, that same vacant expression on his face. Sasuke didn't like that. He hated when Naruto had those indecipherable looks on his face. He could never read what he was truly thinking behind it, or anticipate what he would do or say next. Sasuke reached out a hand slowly, and took a piece of the soft blonde hair in his fingers, pulling it out of his eyes. Then he rested his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"I know it's a long time. And I really tried to get them to lower the amount of time spent over there. But with all the damage done to the market it's going to take time to get it up and running again. When I'm finished over there I'll come back and we can finally be together. Properly."

Sasuke saw something flash in Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, but it was so fleeting Sasuke couldn't identify what it was. Naruto gently took hold of his wrist, and slowly pulled Sasuke's hand away from his face.

"For how long?" Naruto said quietly, fixing Sasuke with his all-seeing eyes.

Sasuke crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, not quite sure what Naruto meant. So he decided to ask.

"What?"

"How long will we be a proper couple? Because the way things are looking I don't think it will be for very long."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop as Naruto released his hand, as if coming down from a high point in a rollercoaster. Although this feeling had none of the adrenaline or excitement, only pain and dread.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, his throat beginning to constrict as he forced himself to ground out the words.

"After you come back you'll definitely get that promotion, and it's almost certain you'll become CEO of Uchiha Corps. Do you really think it'll be any easier than it is now? It's going to be harder, and I'm not sure whether I want the difficulty any higher in this game we're playing."

Sasuke felt his anger spark and he couldn't control his actions anymore. How dare Naruto say something like that! How could he…how could he think that what they had was all just a game? Didn't he realise just how much he meant to Sasuke? How seeing him was the best part of his day? And instantly brightened any dark mood he was in? He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, fisting it in his hand and pulling him up against his own lean body. His livid eyes, black as the night, were staring into innocent blue ones that belonged in the sky.

"Don't fuck with me. You know that's not true. I-"

"Do I?" Naruto simply said, unfazed by the employment of physical contact currently being used on him.

"What?" Sasuke said irritably, his anger ebbing but not completely gone.

"Do I know it's not just a game? I mean, I don't know what to think anymore Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the remaining anger drain out of him, his mask he wore starting to wear off, as his true emotions were becoming more clearly seen. He let go of Naruto's shirt, his eyes unfocused and staring into nothingness.

"Do you…Do you feel anything for me?" _Do you still love me?_ An unspoken thought that was clearly visible through the spoken words.

Naruto spoke immediately and without hesitation. "Of course I do. I always will."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of…relief? That didn't seem like the right word. He was anything but relieved at the moment.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to sacrifice my happiness for yours, Sasuke. I'm tired of always coming in second. Your work always comes first and although I've tried, and believe me, I really tried to accept that, I find myself questioning why anyone would love their work more than the person who is supposed to be their soul mate."

"I do love you! Don't ever doubt my love for you for even a second!" Sasuke yelled suddenly. He had to make it clear to Naruto that what they had wasn't nothing. He had never felt this way about another person before. The simple smiles Naruto could extract from deep within him, the comforting arms that wrapped themselves around Sasuke when he was broken. There was no one else like him. It was true love. He was Sasuke's first love and he was going to be his last as far as Sasuke was concerned. But these events that were unfolding were planting seeds of doubt in Sasuke's mind. And Sasuke didn't like that at all.

"It's just that…this is a once in a lifetime chance for me. Don't you understand that? And this can set us up for a better life. I want you to have nice things in life Naruto. I want to give you everything you want, anything you could ask for. And one day we can move out of here and-"

Naruto's eyes flashed again, this time Sasuke could clearly see anger in them. He stood up and moved closer to Sasuke, fuming. "All I want is you! I don't need anything else! I don't want anything else! And I don't fucking care where we live as long as I'm with you. God, why don't you get it Sasuke?"

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and shoved past Sasuke, walking over to the other side of the room, an aura of furiousness emanating from him. The more he tried to calm himself down the more agitated he became. Sasuke just looked at him, shocked at his sudden outburst then stared over at the peeling wallpaper that covered the walls of their apartment. He always heard Naruto complain about their apartment. How it was way too small, how the toilet never seemed to flush when he used it, and how the view of the city was less than spectacular. He told Sasuke how he dreamed of one day of living in a lovely house, with three bedrooms, one bathroom and a big backyard. With Sasuke of course. And Sasuke wanted to make that dream come true for him. If he could do only one thing for Naruto he would do that.

"You said it was a once in a lifetime chance for you, isn't that right?" Naruto said harshly, and Sasuke jerked his head up to meet Naruto's gaze once more. How was it that every time he looked into those eyes he was trapped? They stared at him and Sasuke felt like he could bare his soul right before them, they were that hypnotic. Sasuke then registered Naruto had asked a question and was waiting for an answer, so he slowly nodded.

"Well guess what, that's the same with me." When Sasuke didn't reply Naruto sighed and elaborated further on what he meant, bringing himself up fully, looking over at Sasuke. "If you want to be with me, then this is your last chance. But if you decide to go, then don't bother coming back to see me, because I won't be here."

Sasuke froze, feeling as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over him. What did Naruto just say? He couldn't be serious! But when Sasuke looked at him he saw no falter in his resolve. His eyes were strong and unwavering, staring straight through Sasuke, a determined look on his face. He was dead serious about this.

Sasuke felt his rage spike up again, so he started shouting now. There is a limit on how long you can be angry without raising your voice, and Sasuke had reached his. "You're not being fair Naruto! What am I supposed to do? Just tell my Father "Forget it" and disappoint him yet again? I can't do that. And I won't do that."

In contrast to Sasuke's anger, Naruto stood patiently before him. It was unnerving how just prior Naruto had been the aggressive one and Sasuke the calm one. The calmness didn't suit the words he said next. "Then I guess you have your answer then."

Sasuke felt his world fall down around him as he saw Naruto walk over to the door, grabbing his coat and his keys. Sasuke realised that this was real. This was actually happening. Naruto was about to leave him. He would walk right out of his life and never look back. Sasuke couldn't bear to think of a life without Naruto in it. It was too painful to think about. His light would be gone and he would fall back down into the dark abyss. He wouldn't let that happen and he wouldn't let Naruto go. Sasuke desperately ran over to the door, swiftly moving in front of it to block the exit. He saw Naruto look at him, an expressionless look on his face. It was funny how Sasuke realised just then that that was how he was looking at Naruto for years. It was enough to make him doubt everything they shared meant anything. What had Naruto endured?

"No, wait! Don't go, please. We can talk about this."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, probably to escape this nightmare and wake up. But when he opened them again he was still in the same position as before, Sasuke standing in front of him with and he knew that this was no dream. "We already have talked about this Sasuke. You just don't like the outcome."

"Of course I don't! This isn't fair! You can't just make me choose between my career and you."

Sasuke still blocked the exit, but moved so he was slightly closer to Naruto. He looked at Naruto's face closely and almost gasped when he noticed something. Naruto looked so tired. His usually vibrant blonde hair was drooping at the spikes, and his body seemed small and defenceless, despite Sasuke knowing that was a complete and total lie. The only part of him that seemed to retain any life in him was his eyes, so expressive and emotive they could almost communicate what the man was feeling. Naruto ran a hand through his flat hair, sighing as he spoke to Sasuke.

"This isn't about your career, Sasuke. You know you could easily get that position on your own if you really wanted to. You wouldn't have to leave the country at all. You're just doing this to impress your Father. And I'm sick of it."

Sasuke felt a burning in the pit of his stomach. Why was nothing going right? None of this was meant to happen. He was going to tell Naruto that he was going to live in America for three years and Naruto would smile and say he would be waiting for him when he came back. Then they would kiss and spend their last week together making love to each other. But it was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. And Sasuke was starting to fall apart because of it. He spoke with an arrogance that betrayed his inner thoughts, because closing off your feelings when things get serious is commonplace for an Uchiha.

"So what, now you're asking me to choose between you and my family?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and released it with yet another sigh. Sasuke was surprised Naruto could be so calm with him, especially at this specific moment. Didn't he feel the panic? The fear? The sadness? The anger? Or worse…did he feel nothing at all?

"This isn't about your family either Sasuke. If your Father really loves you then he won't care how you get that position. So why put in the extra work? Why do you always try so hard to please a man who just disregards you and all the effort you put in? It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me."

Sasuke took another step towards Naruto, bringing up his hand to ball into a fist, then uncurling it to point at Naruto, an accusatory look upon his face. And when Sasuke spoke he spoke in such a voice that if you knew him well you would never assume he even knew how to make. It was so full of anger, hurt and despair. It spoke of the inner torment inside and the agony he had gone through for his father, who at the most gave him an appreciative nod and a curt "Thank God you didn't let me down."

"Don't start placing judgements on me and my Father! You don't understand! You've never even had parents, so how can you just stand there and judge me? You don't know what it's like when your Father looks upon you and sees nothing but disappointment!"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met and Sasuke thought he almost saw pity in the other's eyes. _Pity? He's…feeling sorry for me?_ Sasuke set his previously distraught face into a glare, his mouth forming a small frown upon his facial features. Naruto reached out a hand and placed it tentatively on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke thought about shrugging it off, but he couldn't. He could never resist Naruto's touch. He was selfish like that. Sasuke wanted Naruto all to himself even though he wasn't there to have him. How lonely must Naruto have been on those long, cold nights? Alone in his bed waiting for a man that wouldn't return until well past midnight. When Naruto spoke, he did so in a softer voice, his eyes looking at Sasuke with some tenderness Sasuke thought had long since disappeared.

"If he's that much trouble for you do you really think he's worth it? You can't spend your life trying to catch someone else's attention, Sasuke. Especially when they're not even looking."

Sasuke said nothing but averted his eyes when he felt tears starting to form in them. He couldn't bear to let anyone see him cry, especially Naruto. He wanted to be strong, to be a man of substance. How can he call himself a man when he cries over his Father not returning a phone call? Or the fact that he forgot his birthday every year? Naruto seemed to sense the uneasiness within him and began to gently rub his hand against Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting manner. Sasuke still didn't look at him, but he accepted the gesture.

"What more can you do for you Father? Just how far will you go to receive some recognition?"

Sasuke flicked his eyes up and met Naruto's in an intense gaze for probably the hundredth time that night. For a while neither said anything, just looking at the other as if attempting to read his thoughts. Finally, Sasuke spoke, his voice low and decisive, leaving no room for doubt. He couldn't hesitate. How long had he waited for this exact situation? It was the perfect chance to finally open his Father's eyes. And Sasuke would not throw away this rare chance for anything.

"As far as it takes. I will be acknowledged. And I don't care what I have to sacrifice to get that."

He saw Naruto's blue eyes widen a little, and then he noticed that an emotion that looked oddly like sadness began to wash over his features. It was not a look Sasuke liked to see on him ever. To see Naruto in pain was the equivalent of a knife being plunged through his own heart. Naruto didn't deserve sadness. He'd had enough of that to last a lifetime. Naruto looked down, his blond bangs covering his eyes as he spoke. His voice was quiet but had an unusual strength to it, almost commanding for an answer.

"Even if that meant losing me?"

Sasuke felt his own eyes widen at those words and he was speechless. He felt his heart clench and it was like he was stuck in time. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and he felt like he couldn't even breathe. Lose…Naruto? Would obtaining a promotion and the coveted spot of CEO of Uchiha Corps really worth losing Naruto over? Of course not. But what if you factor into that equation a Father who will finally notice you, who will look upon you with respect, admiration and pride? Sasuke was desperate for that. And all he ever wanted was for that feeling every other child has felt when their parents recognise a job well done. His Father meant everything to him. But so did Naruto. He didn't want to lose either of them.

Naruto just stood there, waiting for a response to an unanswerable question. He still had that composed air only this time there was sadness in his face. Sasuke wanted more than anything to say that of course it wasn't worth losing Naruto over in his search for acknowledgement. That he would do whatever it took to keep him in his life, even quitting his job. But when Sasuke tried to speak his mouth merely opened and closed, no words escaping as they were stuck in his throat. Why couldn't he do this? It was so simple, just to say those few words. But he found that he couldn't say one word.

Naruto said nothing, looking at Sasuke with that look. He had a knowing glint in his eye, as if he knew what Sasuke was trying to say without speaking.

"I see." Was all Naruto said, removing his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. The two men stood there awkwardly, glancing around the room and once in a while catching the other's gaze. Sasuke could see that not answering at all had left Naruto perhaps even more distraught than giving a definite yes or no. He saw Naruto staring intently at the furnished table, a contemplative look marring his features. He looked like he had something to say, and Sasuke knew he was right when Naruto took a deep breath then proceeded to talk further.

"You know, Sasuke, when we first got together I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Heck, nothing is with you. But that's part of the reason why I did it. I like a challenge and us becoming a couple was definitely out there even for someone like me. At first it was hard. I mean, all we did was bicker and fight and constantly try to best each other. It was like we hadn't made a transition from friends to lovers at all. I remember one day you came over to my house and we got into a really bad fight. It started over me calling during a conference and it just exploded. We were both so frustrated and angry. Nothing was going the way I had planned at all. We started accusing the other of cheating, seeing as how all we did in the first few months of dating was kiss and make out. I didn't want to touch you, because I felt that if I did you wouldn't like it and then I would lose you. You started telling me how you skipped out on all those important meetings just to spend time with me, and you said now you wish you hadn't. And then I said that I hated you. Instantly I regretted that. But I wasn't going to let you see that. After all, I was still insanely pissed at you. I went to my room and slammed the door, and as soon as I did I fell on my bed and burst into tears. I thought it was all over. I thought you wouldn't care. I thought you would just ignore it and leave. So you could imagine my surprise when I heard the door creak open and you were standing there. You walked over and lay down next to me. Not saying anything, just lying there. Then, you wrapped your arms around me and held me in your arms, and just let me cry. And even though I cried my heart out that night, I had never felt better than I did in that moment. And I knew that you felt exactly the same way I did. I wasn't imagining anything. You loved me."

Naruto let out a breath and sighed, dragging a hand through his hair tiredly, as Sasuke himself remembered that exact memory. He himself wasn't sure what he should do after that fight, so he just did what his body told him to. And that was to hold Naruto and never let go.

Sasuke couldn't lie to himself anymore. It was because of him. The reason Naruto was much angrier nowadays, that he could feel him lie awake at night, that he seemed tired and withdrawn. Naruto had been suffering because of Sasuke. For how long? Only just recently had it become known to Sasuke. What if he had felt this way for years? Whenever he noticed Naruto was looking down, he would ask if there was anything wrong. Naruto would grin widely and say he was fine, and Sasuke believed him. _I'm an idiot_.

"And…And I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Naruto stopped talking as he looked into Sasuke's face, which was the perfect representation of shock. Sasuke felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him, and he was having a hard time controlling his now ragged breathing. Naruto let his words hang in the air for a few seconds, and then continued.

"You're always home late, I never see you in the morning. The time we spend together is becoming less and less. It's like we've become strangers. How can we be a couple when we don't even know each other anymore?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He merely shifted his gaze towards the hard, wooden floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. As much as he tried to deny it or assure himself it was just a dream, he knew. He knew that this was real, that this was happening. And it hurt like hell.

_Stop. Just…stop talking._

"You know where I'm going with this, don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't raise his eyes, but deliberately kept them on the ground. Because he knew that if he looked up then he would fall apart. He wouldn't be able to be the calm and collected Sasuke. He would be a mess of emotions. His chest tightened and he felt a great pain in his heart, and struggled keeping a hand down and not reaching it up to clutch at the beating organ that was being torn apart.

_No. No. Stop it._

"Sasuke. I can't do this anymore. I love you. But I…I just can't go on like this. Because, I feel that if I do I'll grow to hate you. And I…I never want that to happen."

_You can't do this. Don't say it Naruto._

"We're done Sasuke."

It was at this moment that Sasuke finally lifted his eyes to meet that of his boyfriend's. One glance exchanged shouldn't be able to make him feel this much. But it did. And Sasuke couldn't stop his feelings from flooding out. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. His eyes started stinging with what Sasuke knew were the beginnings of tears. But he wouldn't let them fall. He refused to. Naruto had a look that rivalled the one on Sasuke's face, but he was resolute in his decision. No matter how much it hurt, he wasn't going to change his mind. That thought alone killed Sasuke. He really was walking right out of his life as easily as he had walked into it.

"Please, don't contact me. And when…if…you come back to Japan, don't come see me. Just…let me go and forget about me. That way I can move on. A-And you can as well."

Sasuke felt a knife stab through his chest, and was surprised to see that although he felt the pain, there was no blood pouring from the wound. He doubted that an actual stab to the chest would be as agonisingly painful as this. He didn't want to lose this person. This person who had made him a better person, who had been his first love, who he had shared so much with. It was unthinkable to even consider him gone forever. Naruto's next few sentences shattered Sasuke and sent him completely over the edge, lost in his desperation to keep this precious person in his life.

"You're going to be great in America. You're Sasuke Uchiha after all."

Sasuke saw Naruto turn away from him and head towards the door once more, sidestepping Sasuke as he made to grab the handle.

"WAIT! NARUTO!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him back around to face him. As Sasuke looked into the face of the man he loved he felt his heart throb loudly in chest. Naruto eyes were glistening with tears and Sasuke could feel his were threatening to fall. The two stared at each other briefly before Naruto closed the space between them and kissed Sasuke.

It wasn't a kiss of happiness, nor was it a kiss full of passion and it was by no means a kiss of forgiveness. It was a soft and gentle kiss, the type that shook Sasuke to his very core and made him forget everything that was going on around him and inside his head. Sasuke kissed back, finally allowing his tears to fall. He knew what this was.

This was a goodbye kiss.

The past lovers kissed each other for a long time, savouring the final time that their lips would ever touch again in this way. It was so full of emotion, and Sasuke knew of nothing that felt so good yet so painful as this kiss was.

Sasuke wasn't sure of how much time passed, but it felt like no time at all when Naruto pulled away from him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at what had become his most precious person. His lips were red and slightly swollen from the long kiss they had just shared. The expression on his face was one that Sasuke found unbearable to watch. It was so full of hurt, of misery and of unhappiness. Yet he didn't cry. He only let the tears fall endlessly down his cheeks. Sasuke knew it was rare of Naruto to cry as well, and when he did he preferred to be alone. His eyes were puffy and slightly glazed over from the tears. They regained a little of their light, becoming slightly more clear yet still so clouded with grief.

Neither spoke for a long time. They simply looked at the other, as if trying to remember every single detail that made up the person they loved most. Sasuke traced the outline of his muscular figure, the way his broad chest became slimmer down to his hips, his tanned skin that never seemed to lighten or darken, the way his whisker marks curved up when he smiled and those dazzling blue eyes. This person…he was so perfect. And yet again Sasuke let something truly special slip through his fingers.

Naruto was the one who broke the silence, and broke Sasuke out of his deep reverie. Sasuke could tell he was trying to end with a smile on his lips, as if looking for a way to diffuse the tension. Sasuke couldn't even think of doing something like that. He couldn't find the strength to do anything. This was the most excruciating moment of pain he had ever felt in his life. And nothing was going to make him feel better. Nothing. He heard a voice fill with a happiness that didn't reach his eyes, and his smile was watery and small.

"See ya Sasuke."

And with that Naruto turned and opened the door, stopping when he stepped outside to look back at Sasuke. He didn't smile, he didn't frown . He just looked at Sasuke with those big, blue eyes. Then, as soon as he had looked his way he turned around and left.

He left…

Naruto had left…

Sasuke stared at the empty space where Naruto had previously stood. His face was frozen and his lips were slightly parted. He was still in the same position when Naruto had kissed him. Sasuke finally spoke, unclenching the back of his throat. He barely whispered, hardly loud enough for even himself to hear. "Don't…go. Please…come back."

Naruto had left him…and he wasn't coming back…

Sasuke looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently. He then noticed that his entire body was shaking and Sasuke couldn't find the strength to stand anymore. He dropped to the ground on his knees, putting his head in his shaking hands.

He would never see Naruto again.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He could no longer hold in what had been desperate to escape. He began to sob into his hands, feeling hot, fresh tears cover the stains of his previous ones. The sobbing was quiet at first, but as what had just happened began to sink further inside his mind, it became louder. The sobbing turned into crying. He was crying. Sasuke was never used to this emotion. Of course, he had felt sad at times, but nothing like this. It felt like everything was hopeless, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sasuke should've known better. It was always dangerous to get involved with people like him. He always drove everyone away. And despite how he wanted to believe otherwise, some small part of him knew that it wouldn't be any different with Naruto. Nothing ever lasted for him. The only thing he could count on in life was himself. That was what he had become accustomed to.

His cries became wails of anguish. It spoke of utter heartbreak. Sasuke's heart had broken in two and Naruto had taken half of it with him when he left out that door. Sasuke would never be whole again. No one would ever replace Naruto, even though Naruto would surely replace him. Sasuke didn't doubt Naruto would be alone forever. He was an amazing guy and what a lot of women were looking for in a man. Men as well.

Naruto would find another to make him happy. To comfort him when he was sad. To buy him Ramen just to see the smile that lit up his eyes. To get to know him. He would belong to them. They would be each other's for eternity. They –

Sasuke let out a loud cry that revealed all the pent up emotions he was feeling rush to the surface. He was no longer coherent. Not to what was happening around him nor to his own thoughts. All he could hear was the pounding of his broken heart and the throbbing in his head. Nothing mattered. He didn't notice he was now bent over his knees, his forehead pressing into the floor as he continued to wail in misery. His cries became louder and sadder as he pounded a fisted hand repeatedly against the dull wooden floor. It didn't sound like he was going to stop. If anyone had come up to see what the problem was, Sasuke wouldn't have even registered their presence. Only if that person walked through the door would he raise his head and stop his crying.

But that person was gone. Forever.

And he's wasn't coming back.

He was far away now…


End file.
